Found you
by 06banni
Summary: Bella has lived in the woods since she was changed. She is alone and has no one. But when she meets the Cullens will she find love.
1. Chapter 1

I ran through the woods at my top speed. I hadn't hunted in a while. I felt my throat burn, and I could sense that my eyes were getting blacker by the second, when the scent of a deer hit me.

I let my instincts take over. I forced myself to run faster. The hart beat of the deer came closer and closer.

When I came near enough to see the deer, I hid behind a rock and waited for the perfect moment to attack

. When the time came I lunged at the deer, and before it got a chance to escape I sank my teeth through the fur and the flesh. It struggled to get free, but it slowly lost concusses. My eyes rolled back in my head when I felt the blood stream down my throat.

When I felt the blood coming to a halt, I slowly pulled my fangs out of the deer's neck. I slowly got back to reality and felt that the burn in my throat was slightly lowerd. I stood up and pulled the now dead deer to the edge of the mountain and threw it in the sea with a swift move, so that no one could find it. I watched it fall down in the water. When the deer was gone I walked back into the woods at a normal pace.

I was one of the few vampires that hunted animals. I didn't particularly like to hurt those innocent animals, but it was them or the humans.

I lived in the darker parts of the woods. I was attached to the woods, I had lived there since I woke up from the pain of the change. When I woke up I was completely alone in the woods, and I almost didn't remember anything from my human life. I did not know where I was, and I was scared. When I felt the burn in my throat for the first time, it felt like somebody had sent a knife down my throat. I ran and I ran until the scent of blood caught my nose. I took five deer's to make me satisfied.

I walked through the woods thinking about that day, a shiver ran down my spine as I thought of it. When I reached a tree I started to climb it, when I came to the top of it I sat down on a branch. I looked at the view for a while and relaxed. This was how I mostly spent the day. Sitting in a tree looking at the view.

I had never been with other vampires, so I was used to be alone. I was seventeen when I was changed in 1937 and I knew that I had gone to high school. I remembered that I came from a small place in Washington called Forks. But I had never thought about going back.

I felt the cold wind against my chin and looked up to the sky. It looked like it was going to rain soon. I stood up and jumped down from the tree, and landed elegantly with my feet first.

I ran to the cave I had found the other day, and went in. The cave was isolated with rock and moss. I made a bed out of the moss and sat down. It was dry and soft. It soon started to rain and it developed into a storm.

I hugged my knees tight to my chest. I let my long mahogany hair fall to the sides of my head, as I watched the rain fall down outside. It was in moments like this I wish I had a mate. To keep me company and hold me close while it rained outside. To make me feel loved and wished for.

But I knew it would not happen in a while.

I had some clothes on that I had stolen from an abounded truck. It was a pair of skinny jeans and an oversized shirt. The shirt hangs at my knees, and was slightly ripped after I had hunted a mountain lion. The only other things I had where underwear and a charm bracelet that I had had since my change.

When it started to clear up, I stood up and walked out of the cave.

When I came out I started to run to the south. I ran and I ran no idea where I was heading. I felt the grass and moss under my feet.

I started to get into a familiar territory. I slowed down and looked around. I saw an old tree that looked familiar. I walked up to it, and touched it. I let my pale fingers ride over the bark. The tree must at least be a hundred years old.

I looked at the bark and saw a faith spot of dried out blood.

Human blood.

That's when it hit me. This is where I was changed. I felt memories coming back to me. The day I had run away from home, because of that my mom and dad where fighting and I could not listen to it anymore. I had run into the woods and climbed up in this tree and fell asleep. I was awoken by that I was pushed down the tree and before I could react a stinging pain in my neck.

Then I realized that I must be close to Forks.

I stumbled back into the tree as the memories came back to me. Memories of high school, friends and family. After a while I went back into the woods and started walking at a human pace again.

My name is Bella Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to johnnycat cutie for the review of my story and to the rest of you that has taken the time to read it. It relay med me want to write more. Merry Christmas to you__ P.s in this chapter she will meet Edward for the first time._

As I went back into the woods. I thought about the tree, the memories and the fact that I was close to Forks.

Maybe I could find my old house again and get back more memories. But that thought soon dropped my mind, as I thought of that other humans had maybe moved in there after that my parents died.

All I remembered of Forks is that it was a little town. And that everyone knew everyone, and there were no secrets.

I walked disappointed the rest of the way. I watched my feet move as I walked. It was a little fascinating to me of how we moved our legs and arms without thinking of it.

And it also fascinated me that we could actually think thoughts in our heads without saying them out loud.

I walked over the roots careful not to trip. I knew that a vampire was supposed to be inhumanly elegant, but I never showed a sign to be elegant.

As I walked a familiar scent hit me. My eyes darkened, and venom pooled in my mouth. I took a deep breath to get the full scent of it. It was mountain lion. I had not had one of those in months.

Last time I had seen one of them the woods had been deked by a soft layer of snow. It was now

I started to run. I let the scent lead the way for me. I let my instincts take over. When I came in eyesight of the mountain lion I went in attack position. My arms stretched to the sides and I felt my fangs out.

That's when I suddenly caught the scent of another vampire. It confused me that I had not heard or smelled the vampire before now. That mountain lion was _mine_, and I was determined to get it.

The lion was in a beautiful meadow. It was surrounded by flowers, and the sun was shining down at the lion.

When I was just a couple of feet away of the lion I lunged at it. But just as I was to sank my teeth in the tasty mountain lion someone else crashed into me.

It was a vampire, I sneered at him.

As a warning to stay away from me.

As I did this the mountain lion had spectacularly got out of my grip and scrambled away at full speed. I watched in anger and annoyance, it run into the forest.

I turned my head dangerously slow towards the vampire hoe had "bumped" into me. I didn't even take a moment to glance up at him before I let out a low sneer and lunged at him. My temper had boiled over and I could not control it.

He stumbled backwards at the force of when I hit him, and landed on the ground. I heard a snarl rip through his body. And I was pinned down underneath him. I struggled to get free from his grip. And I swear I heard him laugh. The sound was like velvet in my ears, soft and smooth.

As I came back to reality I started to struggle more underneath his rock hard body. How dear he laugh at me! My shirt was starting to get damp from the moss underneath me, and I felt it stick to my skin. I hated when that happened.

This only increased my anger. And then I got an idea. I stopped struggling. And I saw a smirk appear on the bastards face.

I smiled slightly, and drew my right leg up between his legs and kicked him hard in his private area.

His eyes widened, and I saw pain in them. He groaned and fell to the side with a thud.

This was my chance to escape. I sprang up from the damp ground and brushed away a few sticks on my shirt quickly. And started running into the woods.

I sank my feet into the ground for more support as I ran. The wind flew across my face. And the locks of my hair flared.

It was nice to know I had got rid of him. But I felt strangely sad to. It was like I missed him, I shake my head, trying to get the thought of him out of my head.

Then I heard somebody running. I started running faster. My hair was whipping me in the face.

I heard him coming closer.

Damn he was fast.

I ran underneath a tree that had fallen over. And I came closer to the big waterfall that I had found out about recently.

When there came an end to the path and the waterfall was just underneath me. I took a step back and jumped in the water.

As I jumped I could feel gravity pulling me down into the water. When I came into the water I swam with the stream of the water. My clothes were flowing around me. I swam until I came to the end of the river.

I pulled myself up in a swift movement, in the process getting mud all over my shirt.

I stood up and looked up to the waterfall to check if the bastard of a vampire still was there, but I saw nothing. I guess I finally got rid of him.

I walked into the woods slowly, not bothering drying myself of.

I suddenly was pinned to the ground by my feet and arms by a wet body. I struggled to get free but I soon gave up, knowing there was no point of fighting back. I was wet and tired of running. I sighted in defeat and looked up.

My eyes met a pair of blazing pair golden topaz eyes that belonged to a god.

_Thank you for reading. I hoped you liked it. I will try to update as soon as I can. And I am sorry for my spelling faults if you found any._

_Everything belongs to __**Stephenie Meyer**__._


	3. Chapter 3

His golden eyes stared into mine, with a serious gaze that made a shiver run down my spine. He was stunningly handsome.

His face looks as it would belong to an angel. He had bronze hair that wildly went in every direction.

It must have come from the running and swimming. He was dripping wet.

His shirt and west clung to his chest. His chest heaved and he panted.

I looked up to find him staring at me intently.

Like he was waiting for me to say something.

I stared up at him in the same manner. He slightly loosen his steel grip on my wrists.

What's your name. He asked suddenly. Hi eyebrows furrowed.

Bella. I stuttered out looking anywhere but him. God, why was I so nervous.

Why are you here in the woods on your own. He said in a softer tone, and let go of me. He sat down opposite of me. Eyeing me suspiciously.

I could ask you the same. I said sitting up properly and raising an eyebrow.

I live hire close by with my family. And I was out hunting. And when I caught the scent of mountain lion I let my instincts take over. And when I was about to attack I crashed into you. He said and smirked at the last part. Bastard.

That does not explain why you followed me. I said and eyed him suspiciously. He furrowed and ran his hand through his hair. God I wanted to do that. What was I thinking, I don't even know him.

Well, after that the lion had run away and you attacked me I saw that you were a vegetarian vampire. And wanted to know you. You seemed like you needed a place to stay.

He said looking down at his hands. That's when I noticed where we were sitting. We were in a beautiful meadow. There were small flowers surrounding us.

Why do you think I need a place to stay. I said looking up in his beautiful eyes.

Well considering your clothing and the fact that you have no other place to go. He said shrugging his shoulders.

But you don't have to of course. He said, looking into my eyes. I was lost. Should I go with him. I could go with him and be under a roof of a house and maybe even get some new clothes and be with him. Or I could go back into the forest and be alone and have dirty cloths the rest of my life.

I don't even know your name. I said leaning in closer to him.

Edward. He said softly and stared at me warmly.

Well, Edward I accept your proposal.

I said to him and gave him my best smile. His eyes lit up and he smiled like a six year old hoe had just won a price. He jumped to his feet, and held out a hand to help me up.

When I took it I felt sparks shooting trough my body.

He pulled me up easily and I looked down at our hands. He must have felt the same, because he did the same.

He looked up at me and our eyes were connected. His eyes showed so many emotions, mostly confusion but I think I saw something that I could not figure out.

As our eyes disconnected he pulled back his hand in the proses letting my hand go.

I suddenly missed his touch and wanted to take his hand in mine.

But I resisted.

I then noticed that he was looking at my body. Was there something wrong with me. I furrowed, I looked at myself to see what he was staring at.

My shirt was now completely see- though from the water.

You could see my black underwear. I quickly brought my hands up to cover myself.

Edward looked away immediately.

God, this was embarrassing. If I could have blushed I would have been beet red.

You can have my shirt. It is all wet but it will cover you.

I heard him say. I had been too busy in my own little world to notice that he had taken his shirt of.

God like I needed another reason to ogle him. His chest was pale and he had a freaking six-pack. I don't know for how long I had stood there staring at his chest until he started to wave a hand in front of my face.

I looked up immediately, embarrassed I took his shirt and put it on quickly.

The shirt was way too big for me but it felt soft and comfortable, despise the fact that it was wet.

When I looked up I saw him smirking at me. I looked down and could not help but smile to.

I had never felt like this before. It was a strange feeling to me, but it was god at the same time.

I felt him take my hand in his and there was the spark again. I looked down at our hands and up at him and smiled, my embarrassment forgotten.

He smiled back down at me. And started to lead the way.

We went into the dark forest.

So how old are you? I asked, deciding to break the silence.

I'm seventeen. He answered back in a casual tone. And gave me a sly smirk.

I mean how long have you been seventeen? I said in a sight.

Well, I was born in Chicago in 1901 and was changed in 1918, so I'm about 87 years old. How old are you.

Well, if he was changed in 1918 and is 87 years old it must be 2005. So then I must be about 68 years old. I had not counted over the years.

Well I am seventeen and I was born in 1937 so I'm about 68 years old. I said and shrugged. Like it was nothing special.

Interesting.

He said and looked into the forest. We had come to a river. The river moved slowly and you could see a clear reflection of the trees and us. I looked like the ugly duckling compared to him.

How are we supposed to cross the river, are we going to swim. I frowned at the river. Edward seemed to understand what I was thinking, and answered my unspoken question.

We are not going to swim if it is that you are thinking. He says and laughs at me.

Well what are we then going to do. I said and kicked a stone with my foot waiting for him to stop laughing. I raised my eyebrows at him and he stopped laughing.

We are going to jump over. He said with an amused smile on his face. How stupid am I. I thought and kicked myself mental.

Just watch me. He took a couple of steps back. The stones under his leather shoes moving away. He made a run for it and jumped. When he was almost at the ground he took a salto at the end as he landed into the forest.

I took a deep breath and took a few steps back and did exactly as he did it. And landed safely at the ground.

When I landed he was by my side at once. And started to lead the way again.

How's your family. I asked and looked up at him.

There are Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle and me. He said and smiled.

Alice can see the future and Jasper can manipulate feelings. And I can reed minds. He said the last part while looking at me to see how to react.

First I started to panic had he heard everything I had thought about him? How beautiful he was and how fast I was getting attached to him. My eyes widened at that. Maybe he didn't want me to come stay with him and his family anymore. My eyes widened and looked up at him in fear and loss.

He saw the panic in my eyes and his eyes widened.

But I can't read yours for some strange reason. He said quickly and took both of my hands in his. I relaxed; I liked to have my privacy. But this made me curios.

Why can't you read my mind, is there anything wrong with it.

I have none idea, but it is frustrating not to know what's going on in that mind of yours. It makes you a mystery to me. He replied as his eyes bored into mine with intensity and frustration.

I smiled enjoying his frustration.

You are enjoying this aren't you? He said and smiled at me with his famous grin. I nodded.

Do you think your family will accept me? I asked him changing the subject.

They will love you, and I bet Alice as already seen you coming and has told the whole family about you. And I'm sure they already consider you family.

He said and gave me a assuring smile.

We walked in a comfortable silence the rest of the way. I relay hope he is right, I don't want to look like a vampire hoe just storms in and crashes into the family like an idiot.

Were here. He said to me and pointed at a house behind the trees.

_I hope you liked this chapter. It is the longest chapter I have written._

_I apologize for any spelling faults._

_Thanks for reading, I will try to update as soon as I can_

_P.s reviews are always welcome._


	4. Chapter 4

The house was like a house from the 1800. It was white and it must be fore levels in the house. It had many widows and it was light and open. This was beyond my expectations.

Edward smiled at my gaping expression and started to lead the way. I followed him gaping at the house.

When we came to the front porch I started to get nervous. Edward said they would like me but what if he was wrong, what if they actually hated me.

"There is nothing to be nervous about. I told you that they love you already" Edward said I looked up at him with a worried smile and nodded.

"Ok" I said under my breath nervously. When we were at the door I heard noises from inside. I could sense there were six vampires in the house. They were mumbling things I could not understand

"Are you ready" Edward asked and looked down at me with his golden eyes.

"Yes" was the only thing I could say. I felt like I had to start biting my nails of. I knew that was a bad habit from my human life, but I restrained. Edward reached out for the door handle and opened the old wooden doors that were made of oak.

On the inside of the house it was even more beautiful than on the outside. There was a beautiful modern staircase and the walls were painted white.

There were beautiful paintings and drawings that were in golden rams. The temperature was just warm enough for my skin.

I could feel Edward looking at me from behind me. I turned around to meet his chest. Like I need something else to drool over. He was so tall compared to me, I felt so little and weak under his gaze. But I also felt safe and protected some way.

"My family is waiting for you upstairs" he said and took my hand in his. It felt so right to have my petite hand in his strong hands. I felt a spark shooting down my spine and shivered. He pulls me up the stairs eagerly.

When we come up we come into a living room that was bright and open. It was huge. It had a big plasma television with speakers. And there was a big couch and a table. The room was decorated with flowers and paintings.

I looked away from the room to find that there were six stunningly beautiful vampires in the middle of the room smiling at me.

The first to the right was a man. He was tall and had golden hair that hangs straight to the sides of his head. He was slightly muscular and had a smile on his face, but I saw in his eyes that he was suspicious as well. His hands were in his pockets and he looked relaxed. His right arm was around the waist on the girl beside him.

She is practically jumping up and down in excitement with a big smile plastered on her face. She looked almost like a pixie I must say. She was wary short and petit. She had short dark hair that pointed in every direction. Almost like Edward, but his hair was longer and more beautiful if you ask me. Her eyes were huge but beautiful. I smiled at her, I had a feeling that we were going to be grate friends.

Next to her there stood a woman. She was the most beautiful vampire I have ever met. She had golden blond hair that fell down to her waist in curls. She had a perfect body, long legs and had the curves at all the right places. She had full lips that smiled a weak smile at me. She seemed thoughtful.

Her hand was holding a huge man's hand. He was weary muscular and looked a little scary. But he had the hugest grin on his face. He had short brown hair and looked like a bear.

Next to him there stood a woman. She reminded me of my mother. She had long light brown hair that fell down her shoulders. And she had a motherly smile.

Behind her there stood a tall man. With blond hair and looked like he was a little over 25.

"This is Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle" Edward said and smiled down at me.

"Everybody this is Bella" He said and looks up at them.

The petite girl skipped up to me, the tall bond guy following closely behind.

"Hi, I'm Alice we are going to be grate friends. This is Jasper my mate" She said while giving me a hug. This startled me a little but I hugged her back, already liking her. Jasper smiled at me and gave me a friendly nod. I nodded back.

When Alice let go of me the blond and the big guy came up to me. The big guy came first and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Welcome to the family Bella" He said and put me down I smiled at him.

"I'm Emmett and this is my Rosie" He said and letting Rosalie come up to me. She smiled and gave me a quick hug.

Then Carlisle and Esme I assume came up to me and gave me a warm smile.

"it's a beautiful house you have" I said shyly and looking at my feet.

"Thank you dear, I decorated it myself" She said and smiled at me.

"Welcome to the family Bella" Carlisle said in a smooth tone shaking my hand.

"Where are you from Bella" Jasper asked.

"I'm actually from Forks" I said and looked at him.

"How were you changed" Carlisle asked before Jasper got to say anything. I saw that he was concerned.

"Well, I was born in 1937 and was changed when I was seventeen. It was a night when my parents: Charlie and Renee Swan were fighting over something I can't remember." I took in a deep breath and looked up at Edward and back at the family and continued. "I could not listen to in anymore and ran into the forest. I always found comfort in the trees. I climbed a tree and sat down at a branch.

Eventually I fell asleep. I woke up when I felt that I was being pushed down the tree. And before I could react I felt a sharp pain in my neck" I heard Edward growl behind me. "I woke up alone in the woods and I have stayed there ever since"

The family stayed silent for a while. "I' m sorry" Carlisle said, I just shrugged my shoulders and said " I can't do anything about it now"

After explaining a little more about me and getting to know the Cullens, Edward said he would give me a tour of the house.

"Not before I get to give Bella some new clothes, look at her!" Alice said and pointed at me and started to drag me up the stairs. I heard the family laugh a little.

"And Edward, put on a new shirt!" She yelled over her shoulder as we came upstairs.

We went through a corridor and came to a room that I assumed was Alice and Jaspers room. Alice opened the door and stepped inside I followed after her.

"This is my and Jaspers room, I should find some clothes that fit you" She said and smiled at me.

"Thank you" Alice skipped to a pair of doors and opened them. Inside was a huge closet one side was with men's clothes and the other with woman's clothes. There were at least fifty pairs of shoes.

Alice laughs at my gaping expression.

"I like to shop, I shop for the whole family and that means we have to go shopping soon for you" She said and I saw the excitement in her eyes.

"Alice, I don't really have any money" I said and looked sorry at her.

"I am paying Bella, whether you like it or not" And gave me one of her straight looks. I gave up knowing there would be no use to object.

"Ok, if you insist and it's not a problem, but I will pay you back later when I get money" I said. Alice nodded her head in agreement with a sight of annoyance. She then proceeded to find clothes for me.

She laid a pair of black jeans and a white shirt down on the bed and took out a pair of brown cotton ballerina shoes.

"Put these on, they should fit you. The bathroom is in there, take your time. And if you want you can take a shower" She said and pointed at the wooden door.

I nodded and thanked her. I went inside the bathroom and turned the shower on. I stripped my clothes of and stepped into the shower.

The water felt good as it flowed down on my skin. And I relaxed, I started to think about the day.

After I was done in the shower and had put on the clothes Alice had given me. I looked up in the mirror.

I was pale, I had eyes that were too big for my head and a small button nose. My face was hart shaped and had a slight smile on it. I didn't look that bad.

I went out of the bathroom with my old wet clothes and Edwards shirt. To find Alice gone.

I went out in the corridor and there stood Edward.

"Just leave the clothes" He said in a smooth voice. I did as I he said and laid them down on the floor.

"You look beautiful by the way" He said and gave me a look that would have made me blush if I was human. I looked down at my hands, and saw that they were knotting against each other.

"You don't look bad yourself" I replied and looked into his eyes. He had changed into a new shirt and pants and shoes. It was a blue shirt that he had pushed up to his elbows. And a pair of black trousers with a pair of leather shoes ,and a leather belt. He looked weary handsome.

He smiled at me and offered me a elbow to hold. I took it immediately and we started our tour.

He showed me Carlisle's office, the library, the bedrooms and the music room. When we came to an end to the corridor Edward started to shuffle from foot to foot, like he was nervous.

"And this is my room" He said and took a last look at me before opening the door.


End file.
